


to hide from some vast unnameable fear in the pleasure of your company

by QQI25



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Character, Canon Asexual Character, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pining, Platonic Relationships, set sometime in season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: Martin's leaving for a week and Jon's totally not upset over it. Why would he be upset? Daisy's left to deal with a pining idiot.
Relationships: Jonathan Sims & Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Martin Blackwood & Jonathan Sims, Melanie King & Jonathan Sims
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	to hide from some vast unnameable fear in the pleasure of your company

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from No Choir by Florence + the Machine! 
> 
> Concept of Jon and Daisy always being in contact after the Buried taken from [titanfalling](https://titanfalling.tumblr.com/), who has a textpost about it [here](https://titanfalling.tumblr.com/post/190093929183/me-minding-my-own-business-the-part-of-my-brain) and an art for it [here](https://titanfalling.tumblr.com/post/190426506918/me-hm-im-gonna-draw-something-besides-jon-and)!

Martin’s leaving to check on a lead. Jon needs to stay because he went last time and Martin’s refusing to let him go again so soon ~~and he thinks Jon’s too stupid, letting his guard down around avatars~~. Daisy needs to stay because that’d be best for her. Basira’s gone. Again. Melanie’s refusing to do work. So Martin it is. 

Jon’s been a bit . . . rude these past few days. He’s sunken back into his old ways, occasionally snapping at the others, retreating back into himself and his office. He still lets Daisy in, of course. The others are allowed in and out as they please, it’s just . . . he’s just tired. That’s all. He hasn’t been getting enough sleep and it’s making him lash out at the others. Especially Martin. But it’s . . . he keeps dropping in with tea and, around mealtimes, sandwiches and/or soups. It’s irritating. Jon doesn’t need anyone fussing about. If anything, it’s distracting, is what it is. Right on cue, Martin drops in with tea for him and Daisy. He hands Daisy hers, who accepts it with a quiet “thanks” and puts her feet in Jon’s lap. Martin knows how everyone takes their tea.

“Why do you keep _doing_ that?” Jon asks, annoyed.

“Making tea for Daisy? You’re going to need to be more specific, Jon.”

“Making tea for Daisy is _fine_. I’m talking about fussing over me. Shouldn’t you be _packing_?” he bites out. 

“Oh, well, I don’t . . . Wait, are you cross? Because I’m leaving?” 

“No,” Jon says grumpily. “What reason would I have to be cross? It’s not like we need you . . . -r help. It’s not like I’m gonna miss you . . . coddling me and making sure I eat and sleep.” 

“Alright, Jon. Enjoy your tea.” Martin smiles slightly and sets down the mug of tea, leaving Jon to stare at it forlornly. 

“Not that it’s any of my business-”

“It’s not.”

“-but are you really going to be childish and let that be the last interaction he has with you before he leaves? He’s gonna be gone for almost a week,” Daisy reminds him.

“Which is of no concern to me.” 

“Yeah, and that’s why you’ve been a prick to everyone, especially to Martin.” 

“That’s just how I am,” Jon says defensively.

“As if that’s any better. Go talk to him Jon. I know you’re going to regret it if you just leave things be. Don’t be daft.”

“Alright, fine, yes I will go talk to Martin. I’d better drink this tea first; he took the time to make it for me, after all.”

“Just don’t take too long.”

“Well I need to figure out what I’m going to _say_ to him. . . . Actually, would you-”

“No.” 

“Right.”

“He’s not talking to me, Jon. He’s talking to _you_.”

“You don’t know that’s what I was going to ask.” Daisy just stares at him and he sighs.

“I’m just going to go. Now,” Jon says awkwardly, gesturing towards the door. Daisy nods and withdraws her feet.

He finds Martin at his desk. Obviously. Jon ambles over with his hands in his pockets, thumbs sticking out and rubbing the fabric in back and forth motions.

“Daisy wants me to talk to you. Thinks I’m daft and a prick,” Jon says, tapping Martin’s desk lightly with a finger. Martin hums in acknowledgement.

“And what does _Jon_ wanna do?” Martin swivels around and looks at him. 

“Jon also . . . wants . . . to talk to you.”

“Don’t sound so sure about it.”

“I don’t . . . I don’t know _how_ to say what I want to say,” Jon says, frustrated. “She damn near rushed me out of my own office.” He gestures with a hand.

“Just try, Jon. Better than skirting and dodging about.” Jon sighs. 

“Okay yes, I might be a bit cross you’re leaving. . . . I’m gonna miss you and I . . . worry. About you.”

“Funny way of showing it,” Martin teases.

“As you may have noticed, I’m not the best with emotions and talking to people.”

“Yes, I _have_ noticed that,” Martin says, smiling. Jon lingers, even though he’s said his piece.

“Are you _sure_ you need to leave?” He sounds desperate to his own ears, and it feels like listening to someone else speak.

“Jon. Yes,” Martin says gently but firmly.

“I . . . I know.” 

“I’ll text and call and Facetime you, yeah? Every day. Would that help?” 

“You don’t need to go to all that trouble,” Jon says hastily.

“It’s not trouble. We’re friends, aren’t we?”

“Yes I . . . suppose we are. I have a mug of tea to finish, so . . .” 

“Don’t let me keep you, then.”

“Right.” 

He goes back to his office and Daisy looks up at him. He sits down and sips at his tea and Daisy’s still looking at him.

“Well?” she asks. Her now-empty mug’s on the desk, and, hands now free, she scoots closer and extends a hand towards him. He automatically links his pinky with hers, keeping their hands on his lap.

“It was good, I think. I told him I was worried about him and would miss him, he said I had a funny way of showing it, I said I’m not good with emotions and people,” Jon says. Daisy snorts and he allows a smile. “He said he’d text and call and Facetime me every day.” No way in hell he’s gonna tell Daisy about that weird stunt he pulled, asking Martin if he was sure he _had_ to go.

“Cute,” she remarks. 

“I’m going to record another statement,” Jon says instead of responding. What is he gonna say to that?

“Sure,” she says, falling silent.

\---

Jon drives Martin to the airport early in the morning and Daisy tags along, sitting in the back. She leans in the middle, pinky linked with Jon’s. The Archers are playing courtesy of Daisy’s phone connected to the Bluetooth. It’s quiet other than that. Jon notices that Martin glances over at him every now and then, and sometimes meets his gaze. Jon’s almost always the first to break eye contact. 

At the airport, he goes to Departures and leaves the car running. It’s weird; he can’t remember if he’s ever been the one dropping someone off. It’s always been him going to the parking structure because _he’s_ the one going on a trip. But Martin unbuckles his seatbelt and so he does too. 

“Bye. Have a safe trip,” Daisy says, waving with her free hand.

“Thanks Daisy,” Martin says with a smile. Jon unlinks his and Daisy’s pinkies and goes around to the boot to get Martin’s luggage. Martin’s more than capable—bigger and taller than him—but he just needs something to do. His hands are shaking ever so slightly before he picks up the luggage, he notices. Then Martin comes round back and Jon sets the luggage down on the sidewalk. 

“Thanks Jon.” Martin presses the button and extends the handle so he can lug it. He turns back to Jon. “Can I hug you?” 

“Oh, uh, yeah of course,” Jon stammers out. He’s enveloped in a hug and it’s _so warm_ and he feels _safe_. It’s over far too soon. “Bye. Stay safe, Martin.” 

“You too.” 

Martin glances back when he reaches the doors and smiles. It feels like he’s trying to comfort Jon, and Jon can’t help but feel like it should be the other way around. He gives an awkward thumbs up and Martin’s smile grows bigger before he turns around and heads in.

Jon goes back to the car and Daisy takes the passenger seat, linking their pinkies once more. The ride back is quiet as well. Daisy dozes off.

\---

 **Martin Blackwood**  
good morning from new york!  
i’ve gotten my luggage and am safely in the hotel room  
_Attachment sent_  
my home for the next week

 **Jonathan Sims**  
Good morning.  
Glad to hear that.  
:-)

 **Martin Blackwood**  
^-^  
are u free to facetime?  
i hope u’ve eaten lunch

_Martin Blackwood accepted your Facetime call_

“Hi Martin,” he says, waving at his phone. 

“Hi Jon!” Martin’s sitting on the bed in his hotel room, leaned up against the headboard. 

Jon switches to the back camera to show his food and his company. Daisy’s sat next to him with food in front of her, their thighs touching, and Melanie’s sat across from them playing some game on her phone. She’d eaten earlier, just wants their company. They wave and say hi to the phone.

“Oh good! You’re at the canteen!”

“Took an hour of convincing,” Daisy says dryly. Jon slaps her thigh lightly.

“It did not,” he hisses.

“That _does_ sound like you,” Melanie remarks without looking up from her phone.

“Fuck you both.” 

“Oh no wait, you’re right, Jon. It only took about 45 minutes.”

“Har har,” Jon says. Martin giggles and Jon looks back at his screen, smiling softly.

“Glad you’re not isolating yourself,” Martin says.

“Sorry you have to be all the way there alone,” Jon replies mournfully, switching back to the front camera.

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be focused on the task at hand most of the time, and talking with _you_ the rest. And the others when they’re around, of course.”

“Right. Uh, how’s New York then?” 

“It’s, I mean I haven’t really been around yet? But the person at the front desk gave me a pamphlet about places to visit, so I might go to Times Square tonight.”

“Ooh send pictures to the groupchat!” Melanie says. 

“Will do. I’ll leave you guys to finish your lunch. Talk to you later, I guess!” Jon switches the camera so the others can say bye, then switches it back to himself and waves.

“Bye Martin. Hope your day goes well.”

“Thanks Jon! You too.” They smile at each other before Jon ends the Facetime.

\---

 **Martin Blackwood**  
i’m already knackered and it’s only 1400 here

 **Jonathan Sims**  
From 1300-1600 your brain experiences a natural uptick in melatonin so you can take a 30 minute nap anywhere in that time period. 

**Martin Blackwood**  
oh huh i didn’t know tht!  
thanks for the tip i think i’ll take a short nap now and i’ll make sure to factor tht into the rest of my week

 **Jonathan Sims**  
You’re welcome. :-)

\---

**The Magnus Archivists**

**Martin Blackwood**  
_Attachment sent_  
_Attachment sent_  
_Attachment sent_  
i didn’t wanna send them too late in case i’d wake you guys up but here’s some pix! 

**Melanie King**  
siiiiick  
thanks

 **Martin Blackwood**  
welcome!

 **Jonathan Sims**  
Thank you.  
They look very good.

 **Martin Blackwood**  
aww thanks!

 **Jonathan Sims**  
You’re welcome. :-)

\---

“You’re not usually this distracted, Jon,” Daisy says. She’s right.

“In a way, I’m not distracted because my attention is focused on a singular task. It’s just not the task I should be focused on,” Jon reasons. She peers over his shoulder at his phone and he yanks it away, but evidently not before she’s able to get a good look at what’s on the screen.

“The picture Martin sent of himself this morning,” she says, amused. 

“Shut up,” he mutters. 

“No I think it’s cute. Well, aside from the fact that it’s led to us still being here at 8 pm.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I--oh! He’s Facetiming me now.” Jon accepts the Facetime. 

“Jon? Are you still in your office?”

“Yes,” Daisy answers for him, scooting closer so her face is in frame as well.

“Oh hello Daisy.” Jon holds the phone sideways so both their faces are on screen, and Martin does as well.

“Hello Martin. And I’d like to go sleep.” 

“Hello to you too Martin. And I’m not forcing you to stay with me,” he says, turning to face Daisy. “You are free to leave anytime.”

“Much as I’d like to, I don’t trust that you’ll go to bed at a reasonable time if I leave. And I think Martin would rather me stay and pester you.” Daisy and Jon both know it’s also because she doesn’t like being alone if she can help it, and if Jon’s awake then she will be too. He doesn’t say anything though.

“I would, yes,” Martin confirms. Jon sighs. He sighs a lot these days.

“You two are an insufferable lot. Fine. I’ll go to bed after I read through this.”

“And how long is ‘at gonna take?”

“ . . . I’ll go now.”

“Thanks Daisy!”

“Oh come on,” Jon protests. “I _chose_ to go myself.” They both laugh, Daisy jostling his shoulder lightly, and he frowns. “Whatever. How’s your day been Martin?”

“Interesting! Still getting used to this timezone. Think the nap yesterday helped. Actually, I’m going to nap soon.” 

“Oh! Don’t let us keep you from napping,” Jon says. 

“Wish you’d have the same amount of concern towards your own health and needs,” Daisy says, nudging his shoulder once more. 

“Yeah, Jon.” 

“Now I’m not gonna go to bed just so you guys have to suffer.”

“Daisy, flick him for me.” She does, flicks his head with a little too much enthusiasm. 

“Ow! I thought you guys cared about my wellbeing.” He puts up a hand protectively, nursing the flicked spot. It doesn’t really hurt anymore, but he’s always had a flair for the dramatics. 

“It’s for the greater good,” Martin intones. He yawns right after, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth, and Jon smiles. 

“Go nap.” 

“If you go sleep.” 

“I _will_.”

“And Daisy, I think we’re getting to be really good friends.” 

“I also care about you, Jon, person I actually Facetimed.” There’s no heat behind his words as he takes note of the smile playing on Daisy’s lips. 

“Oh I’m sorry, did I hear something from your end, Daisy?” She laughs and it makes him and Martin smile. 

“Good night, you two.”

“Have a good nap, Martin,” Daisy says. 

“Have a good nap,” Jon echoes. “Bye.”

“Bye.”

“Bye guys!” The Facetime disconnects and Jon yawns, disengaging their pinkies to stretch his arms above his head. He links their pinkies once more and tentatively rests his head on Daisy’s shoulder. She moves to accommodate him and they settle down more comfortably. 

“He’s a good person, your Martin. Funny. Kind.”

“He’s not my Martin,” Jon sputters out. 

“Just Martin then.” He nods. 

“He really is. You are too. Feel like I don’t deserve you two,” he murmurs. 

“Oi, don’t turn this into a self-pity session. We’re meant to be appreciating Martin. C’mon, let’s get you ready for bed.” 

“Mmm in a minute.” He lets his eyes fall shut and nuzzles her shoulder a little. 

“You’re like a cat.” He huffs out a laugh. 

“Hey, d’you wanna sleep together? Oh god, sorry, I didn’t mean it that way. You can say no. I just meant-“

“Sure.”

“Yes? I—okay the bed I’ve been sleeping in should be big enough for the two of us.” 

\---

“What are you distracted by today?” Daisy peers over Jon’s shoulder, startling him. He glances over and hands her the right earbud, restarting the video.

“Martin saw someone playing the piano last night,” he answers quietly, so as not to speak over the music too much. It’s not a song he recognises, but he can appreciate the skill. They watch the video together and when it ends, he takes back his earbud and puts his phone down.

“Honestly it’s almost like _you’re_ on vacation. You’ve been less stressed, though still angsty, but you haven’t been overworking yourself as much,” Daisy notes.

“I’m not _angsty_.”

“You’re moping and sad the few minutes I’m not around. It’s all Martin this and Martin that, I miss Martin and I miss his tea and none of you make tea right.”

“I talk about and miss Martin a _normal_ amount as a _friend_. And he _does_ make better tea. I appreciate your tea, but . . . he must have magic or something.”

“Yeah, it’s infused with love.”

“You don’t love me?” Jon asks, offended.

“I _do_ , I think; he just loves you in a different way.”

“Oh. _Oh_ you think he . . . likes me romantically?”

“Jon, it’s kind of obvious.”

“I wasn’t aware.”

“Do _you_ like him romantically?” Daisy asks cautiously, turning so she’s facing him.

“I . . . that’s not in the cards for me, so to speak. I don’t really . . . experience romantic or sexual attraction. You don’t think I’m leading him on, do you? Should I be rude to him again? Would that help?”

“That’s . . . not how relationships work. You should just tell him, if you’re worried. But don’t make it about him; just tell him what you told me, about how you don’t experience attraction.”

“Do you think I should tell him in person?”

“Do whatever feels right to you.”

“I’ll just tell him over text,” Jon decides. He picks up his phone again and unlocks it.

“What, right now?”

“Why not?”

“Alright then. Let’s at least go get lunch.”

“Sure.” He locks his phone again and they head to the canteen together. Melanie’s gone out today, so she’s not around to eat with them.

 **Jonathan Sims**  
Good morning Martin. :-)  
You’ll be pleased to know Daisy and I are at the canteen now. 

**Martin Blackwood**  
good afternoon!  
oh great!  
glad to hear you’re doing things that help with your basic human functioning

 **Jonathan Sims**  
I am now leaving the canteen.  
That was a joke. 

**Martin Blackwood**  
i got tht yes haha

 **Jonathan Sims**  
Can I tell you something? 

**Martin Blackwood**  
sure go ahead

 **Jonathan Sims**  
I don’t experience romantic or sexual attraction.  
I know that’s random but I feel that we’ve gotten to a point where I feel I can trust you with that information. 

**Martin Blackwood**  
yes i will admit tht wasn’t quite the kind of info i was expecting haha  
not tht it’s a bad thng!  
thank u for trusting me with something personal like tht :^)

 **Jonathan Sims**  
Thank you for being so understanding.  
I hope that we can still be friends.

 **Martin Blackwood**  
oh jon of course we can still be friends!  
i’m not so petty as to hate someone ovr something like their sexual or romantic orientation

 **Jonathan Sims**  
:-)

 **Martin Blackwood**  
:^)

“He thanked me for trusting him and said we’d still be friends,” Jon informs Daisy.

“See? No need to be rude. You just need to be outright again and _tell_ people how you feel.” 

\---

“Remember yesterday when you said you weren’t angsty?” Daisy asks as she comes in with two mugs of tea. Jon stops staring at the ceiling to watch her. “Oh you’ve even got puppy eyes.”

“I just miss him. The normal amount for a good friend.”

“Oh it’s ‘a _good_ friend’ today.” Of course she doesn’t even need to ask him about whom he’s talking. Daisy sits down next to him and today they forego linking pinkies for holding hands. 

“Yes. He is just . . . very kind. Even after everything.”

“That’s how a friend’s supposed to be.”

“I . . . know.”

“That’s just not what you’ve always known,” she says, softening. She rubs his hand with her thumb. 

“Yeah. And—I wasn’t even a _friend_ to the rest of them for the longest time. Sorry I know you’re not my therapist or anything.” 

“This is what friends do,” she says quietly. “Friends listen to each other when they have the capacity to. And you have a _lot_ of shit you’ve been repressing. You _would_ benefit from a therapist though, since you’re bringing it up.” Jon barks out a laugh. 

“I think I’ll be doing the therapist more harm than they’ll be doing me good, as it stands. I might just end up asking them about other people’s trauma.” Daisy laughs and he smiles wryly. “But I’m not about to rope anyone into this mess. My . . . stuff isn’t the normal sort, and I think there’d have to be a super specialised therapist licensed to deal with an avatar. I can’t just tell a normal one I’ve been burned and kidnapped before.”

“You’ve got a point.” 

“Yes, I _am_ fairly intelligent.”

“Just lacking in common sense.”

“Oh fuck you.”

“I quite thought you didn’t experience feelings like that.”

“Oh, you’re a comedian now,” Jon says flatly. 

“Think I should try my hand at stand-up?”

“Yeah, stand up and leave.”

“Oh Jon, we’d be great partners in comedy.” They both snort. 

“You’re distracting me from doing my work, Tonner.”

“I think you’re doing that yourself, Sims. Are you less mopey now? Think you can do your work properly?” Underneath the teasing there’s genuine concern.

“Yes I . . . think so. Thank you.”

“‘Course.” 

\---

Of course, the next day, it’s back to the same thing. He gets up earlier than Daisy and gets to the office before Daisy. Martin isn’t awake either because in the US, it’s around 2:30 in the morning.

“I think I need more statements or something,” he says when Daisy walks in. “I feel terrible.”

“No, you idiot, that’s just what missing people feels like.” She settles down next to him and holds his hand. He wrinkles his nose.

“It feels like utter _shite_. If you don’t mind me asking, how do you deal with it when Basira’s away?” She’s silent, and for a moment, he’s afraid she _does_ mind. But she doesn’t take back her hand and she doesn’t leave.

“I . . . deal. It helps, being around you and Melanie. She texts me too, mainly telling me she’s safe.”

“I’m—sorry I haven’t been considering on your feelings. I’ve only been thinking of mine, and Martin.” 

“No it’s fine. Easier for me to focus on yours than mine.”

“But if you ever wanna talk with me about her . . . this isn’t me trying to get a statement out of you! I just. As your friend, I’m here for you, whatever you need.” She smiles at this.

“Being with you is enough, but thank you. If I ever need, I’ll talk with you.”

“Good,” Jon says, relieved. 

\---

Martin comes back today. Jon’s restless again, but with an excited energy instead of a nervous one. He hasn’t been paying the most attention to his work this week, reading just enough statements he doesn’t feel ill. If he’s honest though, he’s been feeling like they’re in a static place for a while, unable to find the statements that would be the key to solving everything. So it’s nice to pretend the end of the world isn’t possibly looming over their heads, and instead focus on his friends.

Daisy goes with him to the airport of course, and they listen to The Archers while Daisy stares out the window and he thinks about Martin. They’re holding hands. They’ve been doing that instead of linking pinkies ever since their talk about friends. The drive seems to go by fairly quickly, and by the time they’re at the Arrivals gate, he’s back to being filled with nervous energy.

“I haven’t seen him in a _week_ , Daisy.”

“Yeah, so why aren’t you more excited? What’s changed?”

“What if I’m absolute shit at talking to him? What if I make a mistake?”

“Then you trust that it won’t break your relationship. You trust that _he_ will see past it.”

“How do people deal with having _friends_?” he asks miserably. Daisy snorts. 

“They remember that otherwise, they’re utterly alone in the world. Oh look, there he is!” 

Jon can’t help but perk up and immediately look where she’s pointing. Martin waves at them and Jon takes his hand back, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the door. He hugs Martin as soon as he reaches the car, and Martin lets go of the luggage to put his arms around Jon.

“Hi Jon,” Martin says, amused and affectionate.

“Hi Martin,” he replies, somehow breathlessly. 

Eventually they disentangle themselves and Martin puts his luggage in the boot. Daisy moves to the back and Martin settles in the front seat. Jon puts his hand on the center console and Daisy interlaces their fingers. 

“How was your flight back?” Jon asks, glancing at Martin as he pulls out.

“I was able to sleep. Long flights aren’t that bad, actually. Very smooth,” Martin replies.

“That’s good.”

“Yeah. Hi Daisy,” Martin says, twisting to face her. She waves with her free hand.

“Welcome back Martin.” 

“Thanks! I hope Jon wasn’t causing too much trouble.”

“I’m not a _child_ ,” Jon says, disgusted. They both laugh at him.

“I don’t think I’m quite convinced on that front,” Daisy says.

“You guys are just being bullies to me. I could drop you both off right now.” 

“Oh no,” Martin says deadpan. “It’s not as if there are multiple public transit systems we could utilise instead.”

“I’ve done nothing but love you two.” They burst into laughter at that. 

“Oh really? You loved me so much you accused me of being a ghost?” 

“ _No_.”

“Yes, Daisy, that happened,” Martin says solemnly.

“Yes but you didn’t _hear_ what he said, Daisy,” Jon insists. 

“And what did I say.”

“You said something about being _trapped_ in the Archives. Tell me you wouldn’t hear someone say that and think there was something supernatural happening.”

“Alright fair, I guess there _was_ something supernatural happening.”

“ _Thank_ you. I _do_ have common sense Daisy; why would I trust a ghost?” Daisy just laughs. 

“I’m sorry, did you say you have common sense?”

“Yes I _did_ say that. I do.” 

“We need to let him believe this in order to keep his sense of self,” Martin stage-whispers to Daisy, turned around with a hand cupped to his mouth. They both laugh. 

“You’re right. I _don’t_ have common sense because if I _had_ common sense, I’d have dropped you two off hours ago.”

“Aww Jon, don’t be sad. We love you,” Martin coos. Martin pats Jon’s cheek and, to his embarrassment, he feels himself blush. 

“Very funny way of showing it,” he says with a sniff, feigning offense as much as one can do so while driving. He sees Martin smile out of the corner of his eye. “ _I_ love _you guys_ which I show by being _kind_ and doing things like _not_ kicking you out of moving vehicles.”

“Much appreciated,” Daisy says. 

“As I _should_ be,” Jon replies. 

At the Archives, Melanie has welcomed Martin back with a “Hi” written in the dust that has settled on his desk. Martin leaves his luggage and they all head into the breakroom, Melanie in tow. Martin makes them all tea, and Jon holds his mug close. Daisy laughs, sat in the chair on his left, their thighs touching. 

“Missed my tea have you, Jon?” Martin says, settling across from him, next to Melanie. Their knees knock together and he leaves his knee there, close, touching.

“He has,” Daisy confirms. “Very much so.” He’d elbow her, but he’s afraid the tea’ll slosh out the side and that _just_ won’t do. Instead, he takes one hand away once the other is securely holding the handle, and flicks Daisy. “Oi!”

“For someone whose life force is sustained by the statements, you certainly don’t like the truth, do you, Jon,” Melanie remarks. He’d reach over and flick her too, if he wasn’t nursing the suspicion she has a knife on her she wouldn’t hesitate to use. 

“I eat _other_ things as well, Melanie,” he shoots back. She throws back her head and laughs.

“Okay, no comment on the ‘not liking the truth’ bit, then, I guess,” Melanie says. “Anyways, I’m heading back to my desk to do some very important not-work. Thanks for the tea, Martin.” 

“No problem! Hope your not-work goes well.” 

“Thanks,” she calls over her shoulder as she leaves.

“I suppose we should get back to work as well,” Jon says, standing. Martin and Daisy get up as well.

“I could honestly go for a nap first. I think we should implement an Archive nap every day,” Martin declares. 

“That’d entail convincing Jon to take a break first,” Daisy says dryly. She holds out a hand and he takes it. 

“A space, too,” Jon says.

“We’ll push all the cots in together, steal them from the other departments, and get couches as needed,” Martin says. Jon gasps.

“Martin, _surely_ you’re not suggesting we commit a crime. And in front of a former police officer?”

“Oh, do forgive me, I must be feeling a bit out of sorts; I’m quite knackered.” They laugh. “One of these days, we should just have a sleepover, at least. We’re all sleeping in the Archives, after all, might as well do it in the same place.”

“Not your worst idea. It would certainly offer up more protection,” Jon muses. 

“Aww no need to flatter me. Well, this is me. I’ll see you guys later,” Martin says, ducking into the room. 

“Bye,” Jon and Daisy say together. 

\---

**The Magnus Archivists**

**Jonathan Sims**  
What do you think is a better sleepover venue: the Archives, or the tunnels?

**Author's Note:**

> sry if anyone's ooc this is my first TMA fic!! also sry if anythngs unfunny ,,, the words just flowed out nd i just need them hvng fun nd not worrying abt life-threatening thngs
> 
> this was inspired by the time i became lifelong friends w/ my nephew who had a hard time getting to kno new ppl. i was persistent as fuck nd stayed near him nd did funny thngs nd made him laugh nd at the end of the nite he almost cried upon hearing tht i had to leave nd then ignored me bc he was upset i was leaving. i saw him the next day nd we were friends still! 
> 
> originally it was meant to be a jon n martin centric fic but i just love daisy TOO much so hv some daisy as well! daisy n jon friendshp ftw :-)
> 
> idk wtf martins doin in NY!! also peter lukas is NOT making martin a lonely avatar so honestly idk who's in chrg, elias or peter lukas
> 
> justification for jon being soft on main right after being edgy on main?? easier to care abt ppl farther away, nd also after u've had The Talk
> 
> bonuses (thngs i legitimately added to the doc, all based on memes):
> 
> oh daisyyy we’re rly in it now *sad whip emoji* - written after jon was like sry u've been pining n moping in silence bro we can do it TOGETHER; altered quote from s1 of the good place! 
> 
> i give u my love n THIS is the thanks i get??? - written probly during the ride home from the airport; altered vine by i think justjamie climbing into a washing machine
> 
> jon: my friends r v much into the following: bullying me to my face - written during the ride home from the airport; altered from something griffin mcelroy said, probly during the tv show?
> 
> unquote bonus - the title of the doc is "jons sad martins leaving"


End file.
